It is a long way from the laboratory to the clinic, discussion will shorten it. The publication of the entire mouse and human genomes has enormous potential for scientific and medical research leading to the development of new drugs and new therapeutic strategies for the cure of human breast cancer. This meeting will be held from November 1 to November 4, 2003 at the Sacramento Convention Center, Sacramento, California. The meeting is designed to hasten the application of mouse models of human breast cancer in preclinical trials. The 24th Congress of the International Associate for Breast Cancer Research will bring together the international community for discussions focused on the subject of preclinical models. The meeting is co-sponsored by the National Cancer Institute Mouse Models of Human Cancer Consortium and the Joint SPORE-MMHCC Breast Cancer Committee. It is co-hosted by the University of California, Davis Health System, the UC Davis Cancer Center, Continuing Education and the UC Davis Center for Comparative Medicine and Mouse Biology Program. A number of Breast Cancer Advocate Groups have indicated their eagerness to participate and minority science programs from UC Davis and from California State University, Sacramento will be involved. Industrial sponsorship will also be encouraged. To achieve the cooperation and collaboration of basic scientists, clinicians, industry, and government, the meeting will provide time for each group. To emphasize the translational objective of pre-clinical trials, the meeting will provide time for each group. To emphasize the translational objective of pre-clinical trials, the meeting will also include the active participation of clinicians and breast cancer advocates. Perforce, the needs and interests of industry will be emphasized and represented from the podium. The program will include Plenary Sessions, Breakout Sessions, Exhibits and Poster Sessions. The projected attendance is 500 to 800 participants. A pre-meeting workshop will provide hands-on training opportunities for approximately 30 participants. The theme of the workshop is "High Throughput Phenotyping: From Mouse to Molecule in One Day!" It will allow the student to examine and compare the best and fastest phenotyping technology currently available.